


Воспитание

by Karven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy! Violinist, Gen, M/M, Playing the Violin, Post-Hogwarts, Voldemort! ruler, harry potter! ruler, voldemort and harry potter husbands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karven/pseuds/Karven
Summary: Танцующая пара замерла. Более высокий — ведущий в их первом вальсе — резко повернулся головой к Драко, на долгие три секунды замер, вперив алый, без зрачков, взгляд — вся жизнь прошла перед глазами — и растянул тонкие губы в ухмылке; палочка, оказавшись в тонкой руке, слабо дрогнула.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 14





	Воспитание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - БессоннаяНочь

Дрожащими от холода пальцами Драко водил смычком по струнам скрипки. Капли моросящего дождя размывали взгляд, но не увидеть две движущиеся в танце фигуры он не смог бы даже будучи слепым. Магия, развевающаяся на десятки метров от них, завораживала, околдовывая разум и подчиняя волю любого, кто осмелится встать на ее пути, но Драко смог удержаться. Не без труда, родовые артефакты прожигали шею и запястья до пузырящихся ожогов, болезненно тянуло волосы с вплетенными в пряди серебряными лентами — лучшие французские мастера артефакторики создавали их неделями, на их гонорары Малфои могли бы посадить на кресло Министра любого пьяницу из Лютного, но даже такие ухищрения полностью не спасали разум.

Он играл ловко — сказывались годы учебы, — не обращая внимания на пристальные взгляды гостей, редкие шепотки раздавались в разных уголках сада Малфой-менора. Как чужие чары разбили его щиты на скрипке он почувствовал не магией — ладонями, резко заскользившими по лакированному дереву. Смычок на мгновение дернулся, сфальшивив ноту, и Драко прикрыл глаза, почти надеясь на безболезненную аваду: сейчас он был как никогда зол на свою семью, фамилию, за воспитание и обязательное умение играть на музыкальном инструменте, на мать, что настояла на скрипке, на собственный дрянной характер и склонности к ссорам, из-за которого он сейчас и стоял, почти не дыша от страха, только тоскливо стало где-то в сердце за его молодую жену, обреченную стать вдовой в свои восемнадцать.

Танцующая пара замерла. Более высокий — ведущий в их первом вальсе — резко повернулся головой к Драко, на долгие три секунды замер, вперив алый, без зрачков, взгляд — вся жизнь прошла перед глазами — и растянул тонкие губы в ухмылке; палочка, оказавшись в тонкой руке, слабо дрогнула.

Ведомый — более хрупкий — нежно погладил ладонью пергаментную кожу на щеке партнера, приобняв, мягко поцеловал в уголок губ, смотря глаза в глаза.

Палочка небрежно исчезла в складках классической черной мантии, напоследок выдав яркий красный луч.

Драко принял круциатус с достоинством, присущим всем Малфоям. После, глубоко поклонившись, извинился за свое неумение под насмешливой улыбкой ведомого в паре.

Его Милость Темный Лорд Волдеморт и его супруг Гарри Поттер изволили перенести окончание празднования их первой годовщины к себе домой.


End file.
